Ekko af et Minde
by Lathea
Summary: HPSS. Efter at have dræbt Voldemort forlader Harry troldmandsverdenen i et par år, før han melder sig ind på universitetet under et andet navn. Nu vender han tilbage til Hogwarts for at undervise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in this story belongs to me. At all. The characters either belong to J. K. Rowling or Phoenix Boy, who has wrote this fabulous story.

**A/N:** Alle kommentarer og reviews til **historien** skal skrives til Phoenix Boy, alle kommentare til **oversættelsen** (ris, ros, etc.) skal skrives til mig.

Ekko af et minde

af

Phoenix Boy

James Evans sad over for Albus Dumbledore i Rektors kontor i Hogwarts Skole for Heksekunst og Troldmandskab. Han var en ung mand, kun 24 år gammel, og var ny student fra Griffin Universitet, Europas trolddomsuniversitet. Hans ansigt afslørede ingen af hans følelser mens Albus Dumbledore læste det brev, han havde bragt med sig, men indvendig skælvede han. Hans mentor og tidligere lærer var Aberforth Dumbledore, broderen til rektor, og James havde ingen anelse om, hvad der var skrevet.

"Dit hovedfag er Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter?" sagde Albus endelig.

"Ja, sir."

"Og alligevel valgte du ikke at blive en Auror. Hvorfor?"

"Jeg følte ikke, at jeg gad tage ordrer fra uduelige personer," sagde James, smilende genert. "Jeg stoler ikke på politikere." Albus smilede, hans øjne strålede muntert ved den vittige bemærkning.

"Jeg kan forstå, at min bror underviste dig, du har han underlige form for humor. Synes du selv, du har den nødvendige erfaring til det her arbejde?"

"Jeg tilbragte noget af min tid på Uni med at træne de yngre elever, og jeg har dækket et par klasser på andre skoler. Ingen har klaget indtil videre."

"Kender du til den såkaldte forbandelse over posten? Jeg er bange for den har overvundet alle i disse mange år."

"Selvfølgelig, sir, det er almen viden, og Aberforth orienterede mig grundigt. Jeg har intet problem med at risikere det; noget skal jo gøre det. Fra hvad jeg har hørt, har du alligevel ikke haft nogen fremragende kandidater, bortset fra nogle bemærkelsesværdige undtagelser, kun klodsede idioter, som lader dem selv bliver overbevist om fiasko fra starten af."

"Et meget fornuftigt syn på det, vil du have en citronsorbet?"

"Øh… hvad?"

"En mugglerdessert; jeg er bange for, jeg er afhængig."

"I så fald, nej tak. Det er for tæt på frokost for min smag."

"Selvfølgelig, selvfølgelig."

"Så?"

"Åh ja, jobbet. Det er jeg ked af, jeg må være blevet distraheret, alderen haler ind på mig, du ved. Velkommen på staben; du er hyret. Fortalte Aberforth dig, hvad han skrev i hans brev?"

"Nej, sir."

"Mm, meget vel, hvor det ligner ham," sagde Albus med et smil. Aberforth Dumbledore var sandelig noget af en personlighed: en agent for Fønixordenen og en idealistisk akademiker, han ejede også Det Glade Vildsvin i Hogsmeade, et af deres store samplepunkter. "Du var i huset Merlin, fortæller han mig, og en også en ekseptionel elev."

"Jeg gjorde mit bedste,"

"Ja, nå, men Professor Snape har anmodet om en assistent i hans arbejde som overhoved for Slytherin, vil du have noget imod den post? Med jer to til at dele arbejdet, skulle det ikke blive for besværligt."

"Selvfølgelig."

"Han kan forklare dig om dine forpligtelser senere. Du kan tage suiten ved siden af hans i krypten, en korridor væk fra Slytherins opholdsstue, bag portrættet af Salazar Slytherin. Det vil betyde, at du er ved hånde, hvis der er brug for dig, ikke at det er sandsynligt. Dem i Slytherin plejer at være meget selv-tilstrækkelige. Med dem i Hufflepuff… Jeg kan tilkalde en husalf til at vise dig vejen."

"Det vil ikke være nødvendig, ellers tak, sir," sagde James, og tilføjede hurtigt, "Jeg blev givet et kort."

"Fascinerende, der eksisterer kun få. Må jeg se?"

James overdrog modvilligt et pænt foldet stykke pergament, dets sande identitet forsigtigt skjult af en besværgelse. Det var en meget praktisk besværgelse, som en ven fra Uni havde lært ham, der fik Røverkortet til at fremhæve visse personer. Han var sikker på, at Røverne selv ville have brugt den til at lokalisere autoritære personer; han mente, han var kommet op med en mere brugbar tilpasning i betragtning af hans omstændigheder.

"Utroligt, jeg har kun set ét kort, der ligner det her lidt, og det forsvandt for 8 år siden, da Harry Potter døde. Sig mig, hvorfor er Professor Snape fremhævet?"

"Øh… Han er en lærer fra Slytherin," sagde James hurtigt.

"Ja, men det er jeg også."

"Virkelig, sir? Alle sagde, du var i Gryffindor. Det må du undskylde, jeg retter det, når jeg kan," sagde James og vidste, at manden faktisk havde været i Ravenclaw i hans fjerne skoledage. Det var utroligt, hvad han lærte, da han stadig fulgte Hermione rundt i biblioteket.

"Nogle gange vil du finde det klogest ikke at modsige et rygte, hvis det gavner dig selv. Af sted med dig."

James gik ud, lukkede døren, og for ind i det nærmeste badeværelse. Han tog et lille spejl fra hans lomme og noget muggler make-up. Forsigtigt undersøgte han sit ansigt: langt, rødstribet ravnehår, sølvagtige øjne og bleg hud og, som en skygge når han forsigtigt gnubbede sin pande, et ar med form som et lyn, et mærke kun båret af en dreng, som formodes død i 8 år. Harry James Potter påførte den dækkende make-up med en lethed fra lang tids øvelse, og fortsatte mod han nye kvarterer, svælgende i den hjemlige følelse, der kom fra endelig at komme tilbage til Hogwarts. Siden tilintetgørelsen af Voldemort for 8 år siden, har han kunnet leve uden følgeskabet af navnet for den første gang i hans liv, og da han var nødt til at bryde sig fra hans tidligere liv, fandt han ud af, at han var meget tilfreds med sit lod i livet.

Det var underligt, at simpelt muggler make-up virkede så godt med at skjule aret. Som han fandt ud af kunne ingen magisk eliksir, besværgelse, trylleformular, glamour eller selv-forvandling udrydde selv den mindste del af det. Det var så simpelt, at han var sikker på ingen, heller ikke Hermione Granger, ville have tænkt på det. Sandelig, kun desperation havde fået ham til at prøve det.

Halvvejs til sine kvarterer, da han rundede hjørnet til en kryptkorridor, bumpede han ind i en sort-kappet mand, Professor Snape; tidligere forbandelse af James' eksistens, spion, kriger og, ifølge kortet, den eneste anden homoseksuel person i Hogwarts. Lige hans held.

"Hvem er du?" forlangte han skarpt. Han så meget mere sund ud end James huskede. Hans hår var silkeagtigt, ordentligt og for nyligt vasket, hans hud var ren og en smule solbrændt og hans ansigt viste ikke længere belastningen fra at leve et dobbelt liv, hvor en enkelt fejl kunne forsage utallige dødsfald.

"James Evans," svarede han let. "Jeg er den nye Forsvars Professor."

"Severus Snape, Eliksirer. Jeg tror vi kun kan håbe, du er noget bedre end de inkompetente vi normalt får. Godmorgen."

James kiggede da han skred væk, smilende svagt af den forsvindende ryg. Nej, han havde ikke forandret sig overhovedet. Han var den same som før, beroligende uforandret, en sarkastisk skiderik, but én, som altid har gjort mere end hans del i krigen, og som Harry I de senere år var kommet til at respektere. Han fortsatte til sine værelser uden et blik tilbage.

Salazar Slytherin's portræt, en stor sag, kiggede mistroisk på ham.

"Jeg er den nye Forsvars Professor, James Evans," sagde han muntert, mens han præsenterede sig selv.

"Meget vel. Du vil være nødt til at lave et password."

_Er 'Åben' acceptabelt for dig_ hissede James flydende i hans bedste slangehvisken. Salazar løftede et øjenbryn på en måde, som mindede James om noget, og nikkede kort. Portrættet svang indad og James begyndte at lave sit nye hjem.


	2. Chapter 2

Et par dage senere lå han henslængt i læreværelset, der for en gang skyld var tomt, og bladrede dovent gennem den sidste udgave af _Profettidende_, da Professor Snape kom brasende ind med hans sorte klæder bølgende ud bag ham, da han vendte sig mod James. James kiggede op, hans ansigt bevidst roligt og nysgerrigt.

"Professor Snape, kan jeg hjælpe dig?"

Snape, tænkte han misundeligt, så ikke ud til, at have nogen problemer med hans omgivelser, men alligevel, han havde jo levet her så meget længere end James, at det var forståeligt, han ikke følte sig ukomfortabel i personale områder.

"Evans," sagde Snape raskt, mens han snerrede lidt. "Har du noget imod at fortælle mig præcis hvordan du kom til den konklusion, at jeg havde brug for en assistent? Det kan godt være, at jeg er nogle år ældre end dig, men jeg er på ingen måde gammel og svækket."

"Faktisk, sir, havde jeg ingen intentioner om at søge for posten," sagde James og prøvede at holde hans tone rolig. "Min vigtigste foretagende er mit fag, Forsvar, hvis du husker, og jeg accepterede kun den ekstra opgave efter Rektors ønske. Han virkede ret sikker på, at du havde bedt om assistance."

"Jeg kom bare til at nævne, som jeg tit har gjort i tidligere år, at der var megen rift om min tid da mine opgaver inkluderer at brygge eliksirerne til hospitalsfløjen," sagde Snape, forarget at hans egne evner var blevet krænket. "Elever, har jeg fundet ud af, tiltrækker problemer. Da han aldrig før har set det nødvendigt at forsyne mig med en assistent, finder jeg det mærkeligt, at han gør det nu. Alligevel, da jeg nu hænger på dig, må jeg forsøge at holde dig beskæftiget. Du spiller Quidditch, formoder jeg?"

"Ja, sir, mest Søger, og jeg er en okay basker."

"Så kan du overtage ledelsen af Slytherins Quidditchhold. Det vil indebære at rådgive spillerne på holdet og assistere med træning, hvis ønsket. Du kan også tage ansvar for førsteårseleverne. Det vil kræve tjek af sovesalene for at påtvinge slukken af lysene i de første par uger og håndtere de anfald af . . . hjemve … der måtte forekomme."

"Selvfølgelig, det ville glæde mig. Hvor mange elever får vi normalt om året?"

"Gennemsnittet er omkring fem drenge og fem piger, det varierer dog og kommer and på elevernes talenter. Jeg er sikker på, du vil synes det er rigeligt at klare selv i betragtning af din mangel på erfaring. Du vil finde ud af, at Slytherin er det bedste kollegium, men også det mest komplicerede. Slytherins er tit de tilbagetrukne børn, de misbrugte børn, de ensomme og de mistroiske foruden de ambitiøse, som du tiere hører om. Du vil finde ud af, at Fordelingsceremonien forsøger at placere børn, hvor de vil få den bedst egnede pleje, og for øjeblikket får de den hos mig.

De kræver stor forståelse, og du skal føle dig fri til at tale med mig om dem når som helst. I modsætning til almindelige overbevisninger har vi faktisk et par mugglerfødte elever iblandt os, dog opfører de sig på en måde passende for en traditionel fuldblod, og er accepteret som det af dem uden for huset. Jeg har aldrig forstået, hvorfor de andre huse ikke har sådan et system, noget som får deres egne mugglerfødte til at skille sig ud fra resten. De andre kollegier foragter os gennem frygt og uvidenhed; derfor må der være komplet tillid inden for kollegiet. Endvidere forventes alle Slytherins at leve op til visse standarder angående manérer, beklædning, studier og attitude; jeg vil underrette dig senere. Du forventes også at tilpasse dig, og din påklædning er fuldstændig acceptabel."

"Ja, sir, selvfølgelig; det er ferie og jeg har ikke nogle lærerkapper endnu, kun dem fra universitetet. Jeg har bestilt nogle, men de er ikke kommet."

"Og hold op med at kalde mig 'sir'. Du er en Slytherin lærer; hav noget stolthed. Du er ikke en elev og er _teknisk set_ min ligemand, så du må tiltale mig med mit givne navn."

"Jeg ville måske ikke opføre mig som en elev, hvis du ikke behandlede mig som en," vrissede James, mere end en smule irriteret over denne opsang. "Mit navn er James, ved du. Du er velkommen til at bruge, det i stedet for at snakke til mig, som en ulydelig Gryffindor meldende til eftersidning."

Snape så gennemborende på ham et øjeblik, så nikkede han kort, og vendte sig for at gå, hans kappe hvirvlende bag sig og blæste siderne i James' avis. Da han gik, syntes han at mumle lavmælt om en 'nævenyttig gammel knark' og 'blive gammel og svækket'. Da James var ret sikker på, han ikke var den omtalte – hvis Snape syntes James var ældre, hvad var han så? – formodede han, at Dumbledore endnu en gang havde blandet sig i hans ansattes privatliv.

Da han gik, kom Professor McGonagall ind. Hun syntes, at have faldet for James så snart hun mødte ham, og indrømmede, at hun brød sig om Snape mere, end de fleste, og påstod, at han faktisk var ret sød under den kolde facade.

"Var det Severus jeg lige så?"

"Desværre, ja."

"Hvad ville han? Han undgår normalt dette sted, når det er muligt."

"Han kom forbi for at lade mig vide, at han ikke har brug for en assistent. Jeg tror dog, jeg formåede at skyde skylden fra mig; han mumlede noget om en 'nævenyttig gammel knark' da han gik."

"Stakkels Albus, han vil ikke se det komme. Han fortjener det; han ved, hvor pirrelig Severus kan være. Jeg ville ikke tage det personligt, James, han mener ikke halvdelen af de ting, han siger; han er bare en smule oprevet over, at Albus ikke synes at stole på ham. Så, hvad har han så fået dig til at skulle gøre?"

"Quidditch og førsteårseleverne."

"Uh, en Quidditchspiller? Jeg var meget interesseret i min ungdom, og jeg er nødt til at sige, at Gryffindor har et kvælertag på Quidditch Pokalen for øjeblikket; vi har vundet den hvert år i de sidste ti. Severus er bare en smule irriteret på mig pga. det. Forhåbentlig vil vi få Simon Wood i vores kollegium i år, han er åbenbart en meget lovende og sød lille dreng. Han er Oliver Woods nevø, Puddlemeres målmand. Se han var også på mit hold; en af de bedste, jeg nogen sinde har set. Lad os se, det ville have været ham som Kaptajn og Målmand, Weasley-tvillingerne som baskere, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson og Katie Bell som angribere og unge Harry Potter som Søger, vores eget lille vidunderbarn. Jeg vrøvler. Hvorfor fortæller du mig ikke om din erfaring? Hvilken position spillede du?"

"Se om du kan gætte det, du er tydeligvis en expert."

"Hmm, Søger, hvis din kropsbygning er noget at gå ud fra, måske angriber."

"Det var Søger, og jeg har også spillet basker konkurrencemæssigt, hvor usandsynligt det end virker. Jeg var på Merlins hold på universitetet, basker i de første to år, mens Malfoy var der, derefter Søger. Han var to år foran mig, så jeg var tvunget til at prøve en anden position."

"Kaptajn?"

"Nå ja, og Uni Quidditch rep."

"Meget imponerende; jeg er nødt til at advare mine spillere til at træne ekstra hårdt I år. Det piner mig at sige det, men du har hårdt arbejde foran dig med Slytherin holdet for øjeblikket; det kan være du endda er nødt til at begynde fra bunden. Så mange af dine spillere gik ud af skolen, at I er meget uheldigt stillet."

James smilede; han nød Minervas selskab. Hun, i modsætning til Snape og nogle få andre lærere, var helt villige til at acceptere ham, til trods for hans relativt unge alder. I hvert fald havde hun en tendens til at have en løs tunge væk fra eleverne, og det var morsomt og nyttigt at se, hvor meget information han kunne få fra hende.


	3. Chapter 3

Nogle få uger senere tog James noget ængsteligt sin plads ved det store bord, der havde materialiseret sig over natten, i midten af lærerværelset til termin-start mødet. Han smilede høfligt til Minerva og kiggede rundt. Alle så ud til at være her undtagen Snape, men Gryffindors kollegieoverhoved havde informeret James, om hans sære vaner om at komme til tiden, aldrig for tidligt, aldrig for sent.

Albus stod ved sin plads ved enden af bordet, smilende velvilligt til dem alle, et udtryk, der fik de fleste til at være ængstelige. Han havde kun det udtryk, når han skulle til at foreslå noget så skandaløst, at han ville være nødt til at trække det ned over hovederne på dem.

"Er vi her alle sammen?" spurgte han, og håbede indeligt, at han kunne starte tidligt og vende tilbage til at genfolde hans sokkekollektion.

"Severus," sagde Minerva; det behøvede ingen videre forklaring.

"Ah," sagde Albus og kiggede på sit nye muggler ur, da Hogwarts' klokke begyndte at slå timen ind. "Så vil han snart være her."

På præcis det sidste slag åbnedes døren. Severus trådte in, ikke skyggen af en undskyldning i hans holdning, nikkede kort til dem alle, og tog sin plads ved siden af James.

"Så lad os begynde," sagde Rektor. "Vores nye vejledere blev udvalgt sidste termin, selvfølgelig – nogen skulle skaffe James en liste – og de skulle være underrettede på dette tidspunkt…"

"Det ved vi, Albus, det er alt sammen blevet klaret," sagde Minerva og lød ophidset.

"Fremragende. For dem af jer, der ikke har mødt ham endnu, er vores nye professor i Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter James Evans, en student fra Griffin Universitet, Merlins kollegie. Han vil også være tilknyttet Slytherin kollegiet. Lad os ønske ham mere held, end de forrige besidder af stillingen."

Albus strålede ned til ham. James rødmede, da alle vendte sig, for at kigge på ham. Nå ja, alle undtagen professor Binns, der havde en hvis afmålthed fra nutidige event i de bedste øjeblikke, og Severus, der ikke så nogen grund til at undersøge en mand, han allerede havde mødt, og fundet særdeles mangelsom på mange områder.

"Så, vores første emne i terminen er Harry Potter Dag-festivalen."

James blegnede ved det, selvom han skjulte det godt. _Harry Potter Dag?_ Var han gået glip af det, Da han var på Universitetet? Hvordan skulle han klare det her? Havde hans venner ingen fornuft?

"Det er, naturligvis, den syttende oktober, dagen, hvorpå Hr. Potter dræbte Voldemort. Vi vil holde de sædvanlige tre dages fest. Den første dag er dedikeret til de døde med en mindeservice på grundene, fulgt af en banquet i Storsalen. Den anden dag vil minde dem, der overlevede, og mange af dem vil tale til os og give korte seminarer i deres områder for eleverne og enhver voksen interesseret i at deltage. Den sidste dag er hengivet til Harry Potter. Jeg har overtalt nogle af hans venner, til at tale om ham. Den eftermiddag vil der være den sædvanlige Quidditchkamp mellem nuværende og tidligere elever på skolen, og vi vil slutte af med en banquet."

"Albus, du er nødt til at vælge endnu en lærer til at administrere de tidligere elevers Quidditchhold," mindede Rolanda Hooch ham om. "Vi blev enige om, at jeg kun gør det nuværende hold."

"Hm. Minerva, kunne du tænke dig at gøre det?"

"Mange tak, Albus, men nej. Jeg er bange for mine Quidditch dage er længe forbi," sagde hun og undskyldte sig hurtigt.

"Spiller en af jer andre?"

"For lille," mumlede Flitwick.

"Mit Indre Øje har forudset en ulykke, skulle jeg ta' til himlen," Sagde Trelawney i hendes normale vage, drømmende stemme.

"Højst uværdigt," sagde Sinistra snøffende.

"Jeg kunne umuligt, Albus, du ved, hvordan jeg er på et kosteskaft," sagde Spire og smilede ved mindet.

"Nej," sagde Severus ligefremt.

"Albus, James er en ekstremt dygtig spiller," sagde Minerva uskyldigt. Han skulede til hende og lignede, hvis han havde vidst det, bemærkelsesværdigt Severus.

"Vidunderligt. Min kære dreng, tror du du kunne gøre det? Det ser ud til, at resten af os har talenter, der ligger andetsteds. Det er jo ikke en besværligt opgave…"

James sukkede.

"Okay."

"Mange tak, mange tak. Vi kan snakke om detaljerede arrangementer – rum, Transitnøgler og lignende – senere. Den næste event vil være Halloween, hvor vi vil have vores normale fest om aftenen. Efter det er jeg bange for, der ikke er andet indtil efter næste termin-start, hvor vi har Hogmanay Bal i begyndelsen af Januar. Til at tilpasse sig til det, starter og slutter vi vinterferien en time tidligere i år."

"Hvilke rædsler har du til os i år?" spurgte Severus surt.

"Jeg tænkte, måske et lille kostumebal, påtvunget udklædning, selvfølgelig. Børnene elsker dem, og det fremmer deres fantasi. Når jeg tænker på, da unge Hr. Whitby kom som Voldemort, det må være fem år siden nu, og skræmte halvdelen af skole til at skrige. Jeg har ikke leet så meget i årevis ... Det vil også være påtvunget lærerstaben."

"Hvad?" kom det fra flere personer. Albus' ansigt viste hvad, på en anden mand, ville være kaldt et selvtilfreds grin.

"Der vil ikke være tvungen deltagelse, selvfølgelig," beroligede han dem. De slappede af. "Bortset fra dem, jeg har valgt som ledsagere. Jeg vil naturligvis selv deltage. Mine ledsagere vil være James Evans, Augusta Vector, Wilhelmina Makkeret og Severus Snape."

"Ikke en chance i livet, Albus," sagde Severus bestemt. "Jeg vil glædeligt patroliere korridorerne, men på ingen made vil jeg deltage dette … dette spektakel."

"Jeg er ked af det, Severus, men jeg er bange for, det er mit sidste ord; arrangementerne er allerede blevet lavet. Jeg er forfærdelig ked af det, det ser ud til, jeg har glemt at nævne den indbyrdes Quidditch turnering. Den første kamp vil være i november, Gryffindor mod Ravelclaw. I januar vil vi se Hufflepuff mod Slytherin. Gryffindor mod Slytherin vil blive i marts, og Hufflepuff mod Ravenclaw vil blive i maj. De sædvanlige regler gælder. Rolanda er forbudt at give ekstra undervisning til nogen af holdene, men enhver anden, som ønsker det, må, hvis ønsket af det gældende hold. Endelig, hvis nogen var interesserede i at vide den opdaterede liste af alle forbudte ting, skulle de spørge Hr. Filch. Dog mener jeg, at hele lageret af Weasleys Tricks & Fiduser er bandlyst for eleverne. Mest opfindsomme spøgefugle Hogwarts har haft siden, du ved, Marodørerne, James. Det er alt for nu; I må gå."

James rejste sig med lettelse og forlod hastigt, tæt efterfulgt af Severus.

"Jeg håber du ved, hvad du er gået ind til," advarede den anden mand ham. "At organisere det tidligere Quidditchhold er et af de værste jobs. Du er nødt til at vælge et hold, kontakte dem, arrangere træningstimer og træne dem. Minerva meldte sig frivilligt et år, Merlin ved hvorfor, og gav op efter den første time. Hun, må jeg minde dig om, husker hver eneste af de potentielle spillere personligt. Du vil være nødt til at lave noget research. God aften, Hr. Evans. Vi ses, når elever ankommer i morgen, kan jeg forestille mig."

James stønnede mens han så den anden mand skride væk. Han havde ret, hvad var han gået ind til?


	4. Chapter 4

James så til mens dørene til Storsalen sprang op og eleverne strømmede ind for at begynde deres nye år på Hogwarts Skole for Heksekunst og Troldmandskab. En ung pige tog hans gamle plads for enden af Gryffindor bordet, en sjette- eller syvendeårselev at dømme ud fra hendes udseende. Hun så ud til at være i dyb samtale med to drenge over for hende. James skænkte en tanke til da han, Ron og Hermione ville side og snakke sådan der, men slæbte sig tilbage til nutiden. At dvæle ved fortiden ville ikke være godt for ham, ikke være godt for disse børn, som han skulle undervise.

James selv modtog flere nysgerrige blikke, mest fra de yngre elever. For de ældre, der var godt vant til 'forbandelsen' på stillingen, var en ny Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter-lærer ingen stor sag - der havde været en ny hvert år, så længe de kunne huske.

Da alle synes at have sat sig, nikkede Dumbledore til Minerva. Hun gik hen til døren bagerst i Salen for at hente de nye førsteårselever, der ængsteligt ventede på at blive Fordelt. De kom ind, og de fleste stirrede rundt på de andre elever, loftet, spøgelserne og malerierne på væggene. Der syntes at være flere af dem, end han kunne huske, og de virkede alle meget små, meget mindre end han selv havde været. James smilede; selv andetårseleverne tænkte sikkert det, i hvert fald dem af dem, der hørte efter. Han rettede et strengt blik mod et par Hufflepuffere, som fnisede hemmelighedsfuldt for enden af bordet. De ignorerede ham og havde sikkert ikke set ham til at starte med. Han skulede irriteret. Det eneste Severus Snape behøvede at gøre var, at se på møgungerne, og de ville holde kæft. Men Severus havde også et vist omdømme, som James ikke har skaffet sig endnu.

Minerva kom ud med taburetten og placerede Fordelingshatten forsigtigt oven på. Så, da alt var klart, slog Dumbledore på sit glas med en ske, og Salen blev stille med det same. Hatten gav et ryk og brød ud i sang. James lyttede og huskede kærligt de forrige sange, han havde hørt, specielt den aller første, da han stod der selv, skrækslagen over, at han ville dumpe hvilken som helst test, der ville blive givet dem. Nogle få af førsteårseleverne slappede tydeligt af, da de indså, at alt de behøvede at gøre var, at tage hatten på. Ældre søskende havde uden tvivl fortalt dem historier om trolde og lignende, ligesom Fred og George havde gjort ved Ron.

Professor McGonagall trådte nu frem, holdende en lang rulle pergament, der hang ned foran hende.

"Når jeg kalder jeres navn, vil I tage hatten på, og sætte jer på skammelen for at blive Fordelt ind i jeres kollegier," sagde hun.

Fordelingsceremonien begyndte. James så til, mens børnene én efter én blev fordelt ind i deres kollegier mens de forskellige borde klappede, hver gang Hatten annoncerede et Kollegie. Der var nogle få efternavne, som han genkendte – om det var tilfældigt eller ej vidste han ikke. Alligevel, der kunne ikke være _så_ mange Bones'er, _så_ mange Spinnet'er.

"Wood, Simon," læste Minerva op og nærmede sig enden af listen. James kiggede på drengen med interesse og vidste, at drengen bestemt var Oliver Woods nevø. Han var høj og tynd med mørkebrunt hår plumpende ind i glitrende blå øjne. Hans grin – tænkte James og gøs indvending af ængstelse - minded ham om Fred og George Weasley. Det tog lang tid at fordele ham, og drengen skulede svagt, som om han diskuterede, for eller imod hvilket kollegium kunne James ikke sige. Til sidst kaldede den ud:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Minerva gispede højlydt. Det meste af staben så overraskede ud, Dumbledore hævede endda et øjenbryn til spørgsmål. Severus, derimod, så uforklarligt selvtilfreds ud og løfted let hans bæger til drengen. Simon grinede, saluterede ham og gik hen og sluttede sig til resten af de nye Slytherinere. Han var ikke nær så ked af det, som James havde forventet ham at være i betragtning af, at Oliver havde været en Gryffindor; han virkede henrykt med placeringen.

"Velkommen!" sagde Albus og strålede til dem. Specielt førsteårseleverne lyttede med fordybet opmærksomhed på hvert ord. "Velkommen til endnu et år på Hogwarts! Før vi begynder vores fremragende festmåltid, har jeg lige et par semester-start meddelelser til jer. Førsteårseleverne skal være opmærksomme på, at skoven i nærheden, Den Forbudte Skov, er fuldstændig forbudt område for alle elever, som navnet antyder. Nogle få af vores ældre elever skulle tage at huske det."

Dumbledores glimtende øjne flakkede i retning af Gryffindor bordet, mod hvem turde James ikke gætte på.

"Jeg er også blevet bedt af Hr. Filch, viceværten, om at minde er om, at ingen magi må bruges i korridorerne i pauserne. Han har også bedt mig informere jer om, at en liste med alle bandlyste ting kan findes ophængt på døren til hans kontor. Jeg har fra en pålidelig kilde, at alle produkter solgt fra Weasleys Tricks & Fiduser er fuldstændig bandlyste og besiddelse af produkter vil blive hårdt straffet. Madam Hooch vil som sædvanligt vælge vores Quidditchhold for Harry Potter Festivalen gennem de næste par uger. Jeg ønsker jer alle held og lykke til alle de lovende spillere fra hvert af de fire kollegier. Husk, at vi har en vindertradition at opretholde: vi har ikke endnu tabt en kamp mod veteranholdet. Kollegie Quidditch vil begynde umiddelbart efter Harry Potter Festivalen, og jeg forventer vore Quidditch Kaptajner arrangerer det. Sidst, men ikke mindst, vil jeg bede jer alle om at velkomme Professor J Evans, som vil undervise i Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter, forhåbentligt i mange år fremover. Han har også påtaget sig stillingen som assisterende overhoved for Slytherin, og hans kontor kan findes ved siden af Professor Snapes, skulle I have brug for ham på noget tidspunkt. Og nu, før vi spiser, lad os synge skolesangen!" udbrød Dumbledore.

Harry tvang sig selv til at smile med falsk entusiasme; det så ud til, at de fleste af de andre lærerer gjorde det same.

Dumbledore gav hans tryllestav et lille svirp og et langt, gyldent bånd fløj ud af den, som hævede sig højt over bordene og vred sig slangeagtigt til ord.

"Alle vælger deres favorit melodi," sagde Dumbledore, "og så af sted!"

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Lær os noget, vi kan bruge__,_

_Giv os viden, hver og en,_

_Gammel som ung,_

_Med stok eller plaster på knæet,_

_Vore ho'der skal fyldes_

_Med alskens lærdom_

_For lige nu er de tomme og fulde af luft,_

_Døde fluer og flødeskum_

_Så lær os, hvad der er værd at vide,_

_Gi' os noget at terpe på,_

_Gør dit bedste, vi klarer resten,_

_Tager ved lære og yder,_

_Til vores hjerner syder."_

Larmen, som sædvanlig, var forfærdelig. Alle sluttede selvfølgelig sangen på forskellige tidspunkter, og James takkede guderne for, at ingen havde valgt en sørgemarch denne gang. Da de sidste få stoppede brød alle ud i bifaldsråb. Dumbledore gav hans tryllestav endnu et svirp, og festmåltidet dukkede op. Snakken brød ud, mens eleverne koncentrerede sig om maden. James guffede i sig; han kunne ikke få nok af Hogwartses madlavning efter at have levet for sig selv i nogle år.


End file.
